


Non-Sexual acts of Intimacy Prompts

by VulgarMaiden



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring, Crying, Established Relationship, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Meitantei Conan Movie 23: Konjou no Fisuto | The Fist of Blue Sapphire, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Pre-Relationship, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMaiden/pseuds/VulgarMaiden
Summary: 20 prompts, all with some form of KaiShin, KidShin, KaiCon, or KidCon.First chapter is the prompt list. Tags will be updated throughout.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 46
Kudos: 211





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try to write 1 per day, but I can’t promise anything.
> 
> Chapter 1 will also be updated with what tags apply to which prompts.
> 
> I found the prompt list on Pinterest, but the source at the bottom says ‘thatotherrpmeme’.

1) Finding the other wearing their clothes. KaiCon, Established relationship

2) Holding hands. KaiShin, Established relationship, Post-Conan Shin’ichi

3) Having their hair washed by the other. KaiShin, Established relationship, Post-Conan Shin’ichi, bathing/washing

4) One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap. KidShin, Pre-relationship, Post-Conan Shin’ichi

5) Cuddling in a blanket fort. KaiCon, Established relationship

6) Sharing a bed. KidCon, Movie 23, Pre-relationship

7) Head scratches. KaiCon, Established relationship

8) Sharing a dessert. KidCon, Movie 23, Pre-relationship, Pining

9) Shoulder rubs. KidShin, Pre-relationship, Post-Conan Shin’ichi

10) Reading a book. KaiShin, Established relationship, Post-Conan Shin’ichi

11) Caring for each other while ill. KaiShin, Established relationship, Post-Conan Shin’ichi

12) Patching up a wound. KidCon, Movie 23, Pre-relationship, Gunshot wounds, Caring

13) Taking a bath together. KaiCon, Established relationship

14) One playing with the other’s hair. KidCon, Pre-relationship

15) Accidentally falling asleep together. KidShin, Pre-relationship, Post-Conan Shin’ichi

16) Forehead or cheek kisses. KaiShin, KidShin, KaiCon, _and_ KidCon, Established relationship, Post-Conan Shin’ichi (for the first two).

17) ~~One adjusting the other’s jewelry/necktie/other.~~

18) ~~Back scratches.~~

19) Reacting to the other crying. KidCon, pre-relationship, crying

20) Slow dancing. KaiShin, Established relationship, Post-Conan Shin’ichi


	2. Finding the other wearing their clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Conan are dating. Occasionally Conan will spend the night at Kaito’s house to get a break from pretending to be a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one can be read as part of A New Love Interest, or on its own.

Kaito climbed the stairs to the second level of his home, and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Conan had said he would be down as soon as he changed out of the clothes he slept in, but it had been nearly twenty minutes and the detective still hadn't arrived in the kitchen.

Kaito suspected his boyfriend hadn't even gotten out of bed, and had instead fallen back asleep.

The bedroom door was half open, exactly the way he had left it. Through the opening, Kaito could see his bed, empty. Conan was awake after all.

He poked his head inside the room, and immediately spotted the little detective, facing away from the door, Kaito's white, button-up, school shirt draped over his small shoulders.

Conan held his arms out, and twisted his body to see his back. The hem of the shirt dragged on the floor behind him, and the sleeves were more than twice as long as his arms.

The sheer adorableness struck Kaito like an arrow straight through the heart. An overjoyed smile graced his lips, his eyes shining with pure adoration, and a sound like air exiting a balloon escaped his lips.

Conan jumped and whirled around, eyes wide. He shed the shirt faster than the deep red blush could overtake his face, fumbling for excuses the whole time.

"Cuuuuuuuuute!!!" Kaito squealed, practically diving onto his knees to pull his boyfriend into a tight hug.

The detective groaned, torn between wanting to disappear, and kind of- just kind of- finding his boyfriend's reaction absolutely adorable. Kaito was definitely the cute one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will vary in length depending on how inspired I am.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


	3. Holding Hands

It had only been a couple weeks since Shin'ichi returned to his normal body, and Kaito was overjoyed to finally be able to take him on a real date. They'd gone on 'dates' before, but those outings had been much more like hanging out with a friend than a lover, due to the fact that, at the time, his boyfriend was seriously underage (in appearance).

Even with Shin'ichi back in his normal, teenage body, they were likely to attract attention if they were too lovey-dovey, and Kaito didn't want to do anything that would make Shin'ichi uncomfortable. He knew how much appearances and reputations meant to his beloved detective.

They walked side by side, enjoying the nice, sunny weather as they lazily made their way towards a café, passing several other people on the sidewalk as they went. It was busy. Definitely not the time or place for public displays of affection.

Shin'ichi's phone buzzed. Kaito glanced over as the detective checked the screen.

"It's from Ran," Shin'ichi murmured, opening the message. Kaito hummed in acknowledgement and turned his attention to their surroundings.

Then it happened. Shin'ichi's free hand slipped into his own, interlacing their fingers. Kaito tensed. His heart beat quickened. Warmth began to creep up his neck and spread over his face.

He glanced back at his boyfriend. Shin'ichi was completely absorbed in his conversation with Ran, typing away at the keyboard. Not a single hint of embarrassment in his calm expression.

The detective's thumb caressed Kaito's, gently gliding up and down over his knuckle. A shiver ran down the magician's spine, and the warmth on his face grew more intense.

Shin'ichi put his phone way. "Apparently Ran is going… to…" He trailed of. His normally upbeat and excitable boyfriend was stiff, head down, face red. "Is… something wrong?" He asked.

Kaito lowered his head even more and, instead of saying anything, simply squeezed Shin'ichi's hand.

For a second Shin'ichi didn't understand. They held hands all the time. Then the dots connected. They were in _public_.

"Oh… I didn't think you were the kind of person to be embarrassed by something like this," He said, suppressing a smile. His boyfriend could be so damn cute sometimes.

"I am not!" Kaito retaliated. "I thought _you_ would be embarrassed!"

"I stopped caring what people think when I had to start acting like a child 24/7," He shrugged. "If you want, I can let go-."

"No! It's fine. I'm not embarrassed," Kaito insisted, gripping his lover's hand even tighter.

Shin'ichi smirked. "If you insist."


	4. Having their hair washed by the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Shin’ichi live together and have been dating for a few years already.

Shin'ichi was pretty sure he was going to fall asleep. He was leaning back against his boyfriend's chest, head resting on his shoulder. The hot water completely surrounding his body relaxed his muscles and eased away the stress he hadn't even realized he was holding on to.

Kaito's arms encircled his waist, a comfortable weight against his stomach. Everything was calm, peaceful, and so very warm.

"Do you want to watch something on tv after this? Or go straight to bed?" Kaito asked, pressing a single kiss onto the side of Shin'ichi's neck.

"I'm so tired…" the detective murmured, sinking deeper into to warm water. Kaito smiled.

"Want me to wash your hair then?"

"Mmhm…"

Shin'ichi groaned in protest as his boyfriend gently pushed him forward into a proper sitting position.

"You're so cute when you're sleepy~," Kaito teased, reaching for the retractable shower head.

"Shut up," Shin'ichi mumbled.

He tipped his head back as Kaito began wetting his hair and running his fingers through it. The attention sent currents of pure bliss trickling down through Shin'ichi's entire body, like a silky, rich, hot chocolate for his soul. It warmed the very center of his heart and emanated outwards to the rest of him.

Kaito set the shower head aside, and Shin'ichi heard the cap of the shampoo bottle being flipped open. A second later, the dexterous hands were back in his hair, massaging his scalp and working the shampoo in. His eyes drifted shut and his mind went blank as he focused on the feeling of fingers rubbing circles on his scalp.

"Feel good?" Kaito asked. Shin'ichi could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up."


	5. One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid is in love with Shin’ichi.
> 
> Shin’ichi has feelings for Kid, but hasn’t realized them yet.

Shin'ichi didn't even bother looking up from his book when the window of his family's library was opened from the outside.

"At this point you might as well just start using the front door," He said, turning the page.

"If I was seen casually entering your house dressed like this, people would begin to suspect you of being me," Kid said, climbing through the window.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you insist on coming here after every heist," he muttered.

"You don't come visit me anymore! Heists are too easy without my favorite detective around," Kid said, crossing the floor to join Shin'ichi on the couch.

The detective didn't bother arguing. It was useless anyway. Kid was going to do whatever he wanted. So instead, he simply continued reading.

Kid frowned. Being ignored hurt. Then an idea occurred to him.

He yawned, and removed his hat, setting it on the armrest of the couch while running his fingers through his hair. Then he laid down, resting his head on Shin'ichi's lap.

The detective tensed. "What are you doing?" He asked, feeling the heat of embarrassment creep up his neck.

"I'm tired. I thought I'd take a nap," Kid replied.

"If you're tired, just go home," Shin'ichi grumbled.

The thief nuzzled his cheek against the detective's thighs, stubbornly refusing to leave.

A vein pulsed in Shin'ichi's forehead. Whatever. He wasn't in the mood to argue. It was fine. He decided to ignore it, and refocus on his book.

It didn't take long for Shin'ichi to become completely engrossed in the novel. Time slipped away. Before he knew it he'd gone through three chapters. Nearly forty five minutes had passed, and still, the thief remained on his lap.

"Alright, I get it. Ignoring you doesn't work. You can get up now," he said with a heavy sigh, finally closing his book.

No response. For the first time, he noticed Kid's breathing had become slow and even.

He leaned forward, looking down at the thief's face. Kid's expression was completely peaceful.

He's really asleep… Shin'ichi thought, continuing to gaze down at the person sleeping on his lap.

It was strange seeing him like that, without any of his usual flamboyance. He looked vulnerable, almost like a real kid.

Shin'ichi felt his heart flutter with a familiar emotion. The urge to protect. As much as the thief annoyed him, he couldn't deny that he cared about him in some sense of the word. Even if he hadn't quite figured out what his feelings were yet. After all, there was a reason he'd stopped trying to catch the thief, and never bothered to stop him from breaking into his home all the time. There was something comforting in the thief's presence that Shin'ichi didn't feel with anyone else.

As he gazed down at Kid's sleeping face, a thought occurred to him. Now was his chance to see if he was right about Kid's monocle.

He ever-so-carefully lifted his hand and reached over the thief's face to gently nudge the edge. Kid's eyes squinted, a tiny crease formed between his eyebrows, and the corners of his lips turned down in a small pout. The monocle itself didn't even budge. As he expected, Kid used some kind of face-safe glue to keep his monocle on.

Shin'ichi's heart beat faster at the sight of Kid's adorable expression. His eyes softened and a fond smile adorned his lips. He had to admit, he definitely had a soft spot for that damn thief.


	6. Cuddling in a blanket fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the first prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is extremely short. Sorry.

Conan hummed in content, nuzzling his face against his boyfriend's chest. Kaito's arms were draped over his back. They were both laying on a massive pile of every pillow they could find in Kaito's house.

Overhead, blankets were draped over chairs to create a tent, a safe-haven, a shield between them and the outside world, their troubles, their fears.

In the blanket fort, their only thoughts were of each other.


	7. Sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan has a crush on Kid. Kaito is completely oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they had their own beds at the hotel in movie 23, but… what if they _didn’t_?
> 
> (Also do I have to make character tags for characters that literally only have one line/are mentioned? Ran, Sonoko, Makoto, and Kogoro are in the very beginning).

"Alright, Oji-sama managed to book us three rooms at the Marina Bay hotel," Sonoko said, approaching the rest of the group. "A double for Ran and myself. A double for Makoto-kun and Kudou-kun. And a single for Ran's dad."

"What about Arthur-kun?" Ran asked, looking down at the boy.

"It's bad enough I have to share a room with a brat at home…" Kogoro muttered, mostly to himself.

"I don't mind sharing with Arthur-kun," Shin'ichi said, affectionately ruffling the kid's hair.

Ran turned to her dad. "If you don't mind taking the double with Makoto-kun, Shin'ichi and Arthur-kun can share the single," She suggested.

"Fine with me," He shrugged. Everyone else murmured their agreement as well, and the group set off to find their rooms and get settled in.

Conan kept his head down as they walked, not wanting any of them to see the pink blush on his cheeks. Was he really going to share a bed with Kaitou Kid?? The thought made his heart beat fast.

-  
After a long, long day, they finally returned to their hotel room, and collapsed on the bed, side by side. Neither could be bothered by the idea of sharing a bad. They were far too exhausted.

-  
Kaito woke up in the middle of the night, overheating and drenched in sweat. He knew Singapore was a tropical country, but he could've sworn he turned the AC on before going to bed.

Grumbling tiredly, he moved to toss the covers off of himself, and that's when he felt it, the solid form of a small, and incredibly warm body curled up against him. 

_Tantei-kun must've moved closer to me in his sleep…_ He thought. Carefully- so as not to wake the sleeping detective- he moved to the side, giving them both some room. Mere seconds later, Conan was pressed against his side once more.

Kaito frowned. He definitely hadn't thought Tantei-kun was the cuddling type. It didn't really matter to him, but he also didn't want to be suffocatingly hot and sweaty all night long.

Luckily it was an easy fix. He simply moved the covers down to his waist to let his upper body cool off. Then he rolled onto his side, and looked down at the little detective.

Conan really looked like an innocent, vulnerable child while he was sleeping. Kaito was extremely curious about what had caused the detective to shrink, but he also didn’t want to pry into matters that didn't involve him. At least, for the time being. Maybe someday they could help each other more openly instead of continuing this cycle of owing favors.

-  
Conan woke up in the morning feeling remarkably well rested. Which felt amazing considering he hadn't slept soundly through the night in a very long time.

He tried to lift his arms to stretch, but was blocked from doing so by a body directly in front of him, and an arm draped over his own, much smaller body.

His eyes flew open, and all he could see was the blue fabric of Kid's shirt, centimeters from his nose. Warmth spread over his entire face.

Why was Kid's arm around him?! How did they get so close?! Was that the whole reason he'd slept so well?!!

He groaned and lifted his hands to cover his face. Embarrassed as he was, a part of him was also extremely overjoyed to be so close to his crush. Knowing that, of course, only made him more embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went to Singapore last year, so I liked this movie a lot! I definitely didn’t stay in the Marina Bay hotel though, ‘cause I’m not rich lol.
> 
> Oh, yeah  
> Happy birthday, Kaito!


	8. Head scratches

Conan was laying on the couch in Kaito's living room, his head resting on his boyfriend's leg. They were watching tv together, simply enjoying a relaxed evening with each other's company.

During a commercial, Kaito's attention drifted down to his boyfriend. Conan's hair sure looked soft…

He moved his hand to the detective's head and combed his fingers through the silky hair. Conan shifted slightly. For a second Kaito wondered if he was going to tell him to stop, but then he settled back down without a word, and Kaito continued to comb his hair.

As similar as their faces were, their hair was very different, especially in texture. Conan's was a bit thinner, and mostly laid flat against his head, whereas Kaito's was thick, and fluffy, and stuck out in all directions. It took a lot of fussing to get his hair just right when he had to disguise as the detective.

A barely audible humming brought him out of his thoughts. Conan seemed to be enjoying the administrations more than he initially thought.

He smiled, and began to apply more pressure, massaging the detective's head. The very content humming grew louder.

"You're just like a cat," he teased.

"It feels good," Conan mumbled.


	9. Sharing a dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Movie 23 as much as I did, because here’s another one based off of it.
> 
> This one is definitely like a part two to the Sharing a Bed one. Conan still has a huge crush, and Kid is still oblivious.

"Hey, what kind of food do you like?" Kid whispered, kneeling down next Conan, aka Arthur, in the middle of the busy hawker center.

"Why?"

"I'm disguised as you! I don't want to blow my cover just by ordering something you don't like!"

Conan rolled his eyes.

"Just get chicken rice or curry or something," he shrugged.

"That's so boring!" Kid complained. "What about dessert?"

"Dessert? How old are you??"

Kid pouted, and cast a longing gaze towards one of the many stands selling ice creams.

-  
The entire time they were eating, there was a dullness in Kid's eyes that Conan just couldn't ignore. A tiny, barely there twinge of guilt ate away at him every time the thief had to pretend to smile and chat happily with the rest of the group.

It wasn't that he didn't like ice cream or anything, he just didn't have a massive sweet tooth. But Kid apparently did.

"Shin'ichi-niichan," he said, channeling his well-practiced innocent child persona, "can we get ice cream?" Immediately he saw the spark return to Kid's eyes.

"Ice cream?" Kid asked, barely managing to mask his excitement.

"Pleeeeaaase?" Conan asked, climbing out of his chair to grab Kid's arm and pull him in the direction of the stands he'd been eyeing earlier.

"Alright, alright," Kid said, smiling a little too genuinely.

Once they were far enough from the group, Kid asked, "Is there something specific you want, or…?"

"Just get whatever you want," Conan sighed, shaking his head.

While they were waiting in line, Ran walked over to them. "Sonoko wants to go to the botanical gardens, so we're going on ahead," she told them.

"Okay, no problem," Shin'ichi nodded.

Conan's heart jumped in excitement. The entire time they'd been in Singapore he'd been savoring every single moment he got alone with Kid. This was exactly the kind of alone time he wanted! A chance to sit down and chat over a bowl of ice cream, with Kid not having to keep up the act of being him. And, if they were slow enough, they might even get to walk through the entire three buildings of the botanical gardens together!

Kid got the ice cream he wanted, and they found a small table for just the two of them.

As soon as the first bite was in his mouth, Kid smiled around the plastic spoon and a blissful expression softened his features. The sight was mesmerizing.

Even thought Kid happened to be disguised as him at the time, Conan wasn't as weirded out by it as he initially thought he would be. After all, he already knew they looked similar, and what he really liked about Kid was his personality, his intelligence, and his strict moral code.

The thief held his hand out in front of Conan's face, snapping the detective out of his trance. For a second he didn't understand what was happening, then, a second plastic spoon appeared between Kid's fingers.

"I… thought you would want it all to yourself," Conan said, taking the spoon. His heart began fluttering yet again, completely enamored by Kid's willingness to share something he'd wanted to badly. Seriously, could he get any sweeter?

"No way!" Kid said, a lovely smile gracing his lips. "I got this for both of us!"

Warmth bloomed over Conan's cheeks, and a smiled tugged at the corners of his lips as he took a spoonful of the ice cream.

The cold chocolate was extremely welcome in the middle of the hot, tropical, sunny day. Maybe it was just the high levels of dopamine from being with his crush, but… that ice cream definitely tasted better than any he'd ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever have the chance to go the Singapore, I definitely recommend visiting the indoor botanical gardens. They’re absolutely beautiful!


	10. Shoulder rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the “One falls asleep with their Head in the other’s lap” prompt.
> 
> Shin’ichi still isn’t quite aware of his feelings.

The window opened. Kid climbed into the library of the Kudou mansion, shoulders slumped, all of his usual energy completely gone.

"Was the heist that bad?" Shin'ichi asked.

"No…" Kid sighed, removing his hat, and running his fingers through his hair as he strolled over to the couch where the detective sat. "It's just been… a really difficult day…"

Shin'ichi frowned as the thief practically collapsed onto the couch beside him. It was moments like this that reminded him how little he knew about the thief. Underneath all the showmanship, he was still just a normal person who had bad days like everyone else. Seeing him so worn out made Shin'ichi concerned. That urge to protect (and care for) rose up in him again.

After a moment of thought, he set his book aside. "You… look like you could use a shoulder rub," he said, motioning for Kid to sit on the floor in front of him.

Kid sat up slowly and looked over at him, eyes wide with surprise. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, really," Shin'ichi replied with a casual shrug. Honestly, why were people always so shocked when he wanted to do something nice for them?

The thief took off his white jacket, and eagerly moved to the floor in front of the detective.

Shin'ichi was briefly taken aback by the sight of Kid without his jacket. He was so used to the entire outfit, anything less seemed so casual, and laid back in comparison. It made him wonder what it would be like to see Kid with actual casual clothes. He'd probably look like a completely different person.

With the thief sitting on the floor in front of him, Shin'ichi leaned forward and placed his hands- curved into C shapes- over the inner portion of the trapezius muscle. As he began gently kneading with upward motions, he could feel Kid relax under his fingers.

"You're… really good at this," Kid said, humming in contentment.

"My parents do this for each other all the time," Shin'ichi replied with a shrug.

Several minutes passed where the only sound was Kid's pleased humming as the detective worked his hands outwards along the muscle and then all the way back in towards his neck.

When the massage was finished, Kid leaned against Shin'ichi's legs, and tipped his head to look up at him.

"Meitantei… thank you," he said in the softest voice Shin'ichi had ever heard him use.

Warmth stirred in the center of the detective's heart. He still wasn't quite sure what these strange feelings were, but… he knew it made him happy to be able to make Kid feel better.

"It was no problem, really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact!
> 
> June 24th is the date on Ryouma’s letter which Kid recites to Conan in the bathroom in episode 628.
> 
> June 24th is also the date of the third Tri-wizard tournament event in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (AKA the day Cedric Digory dies).
> 
> June 24th is also my birthday :)


	11. Reading a book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been dating and living together for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another extremely short one. Sorry.

Kaito rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, holding the detective's body close to his chest. Both of them were completely engrossed in the book that Shin'ichi held, propped up against his knees.

About a month ago they had started reading together before bed as part of their nightly routine, and it very quickly became one of Kaito's favorite parts of the day.

Originally it had simply been an excuse to cuddle, and, to a degree, it still was, but it was more than that. It was a rare, quiet and peaceful moment in their busy lives, which was something Kaito needed to keep himself grounded.


	12. Caring for each other while ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They live together and have been dating for a while.

Kaito laid on his back in bed, his arm draped over his face to block out the harsh brightness of the sun streaming through the window. He was supposed to be sleeping, but it was the middle of the day!

The bedroom door opened. He didn't even bother to look.

"Aoko-san brought over some soup for you," Shin'ichi said. Kaito heard the sound of a bowl being placed on the bedside table. "She also asked me to, and I quote, 'tell that idiot to get well soon'."

Kaito snorted, half in annoyance, half in amusement, causing his headache to pulse angrily. He groaned.

"Do you need more medicine?" Shin'ichi asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kaito felt the gentle touch of fingers brushing his hair off his forehead.

"Yeah," he sighed, finally opening his eyes and pushing himself up into a sitting position. His boyfriend opened the plastic packaging and handed him one of the pills, along with the glass of water that had been sitting next to the box of tissues on the very crowded bedside table.

He hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

Shin'ichi watched Kaito down the entire glass of water, then he took it from him, and handed him the bowl of soup.

"You should eat it before it gets cold," he said, standing back up. "I'll get you more water."

Kaito sighed and lifted the bowl to his lips. The steam was warm on his face. It probably smelled great, but he couldn't tell since he was so congested. At least he could still taste a little bit.

He hated being sick. It was so, excruciatingly boring being stuck in bed all day.

Shin'ichi reentered the bedroom. He set the glass of water down and sat on the edge of the bed.

Kaito set the bowl in his lap, and grabbed a tissue to blow his nose, aggravating his headache again. He groaned, leaning forward to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I know you're miserable," Shin'ichi said, putting his arm around Kaito and rubbing his back. "But I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's too far away," Kaito mumbled.

"Time will pass quicker if you sleep."

"I'm not tired… and I want to cuddle."

"You'll get me sick too."

"I'll take care of you if you get sick."

Shin'ichi sighed. "Fine."


	13. Patching up a wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last Movie 23 one, but honestly, considering the prompt how could I not?
> 
> Conan is hella protective. Kid is less oblivious.

Kaito sat down on the roof, under the starry sky, overlooking the lights of Singapore glittering below. Too bad he was in too much pain to properly enjoy the view.

He removed the ruined, blood stained coat and shirt- wincing every time he had to move his injured arm- and laid them beside his already discarded hat and monocle. Then he reached for the first aid kit.

"Kid!!" A voice from behind made him jump, but he quickly relaxed when he saw it was Tantei-kun.

The detective ran over to him. A brief moment of fear flickered through his head at the idea of Tantei-kun seeing his face, but… after everything they'd been through together, he was starting to doubt the detective's dedication to catching him.

"I heard what happened! Are you okay??" Conan asked, kneeling to take a close look at his arm.

"I'm fine. They didn't do any serious harm," Kid said, opening the white box and taking out the disinfectant.

The detective grit his teeth. A mixture of emotions flickered across his face, most notable among them being anger. "I can't believe they would do this to you," he said, voice wavering with strain from the feelings merging at the base of his throat.

He grabbed the disinfectant out of Kid's hands and began preparing it himself. Kaito opened his mouth to say he didn't need help, but one look at the detective's determined face told him there simply wouldn't be any arguing.

Conan pressed the cold, wet fabric against the wound on Kid's arm, wiping away the excess blood. The thief tensed and drew in a sharp breath through his teeth. Searing pain pulsed through his entire upper body.

"Sorry…" Conan whispered. Then he moved on to the wound on Kid's ribs. Kaito grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, bearing through the pain. "I'm so sorry…" The detective's voice had a soft, gentleness to it that made it resonate a deeper than the previous sorry.

Kid looked down at him, noticing for the first time that there were small tears glistening in the detective's eyes, just about ready to fall. His eyes widened. Tantei-kun was that upset about him getting hurt?

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, wincing slightly as Conan tugged the bandages tight around his arm.

"You brought me here to protect you. And yet… this happened."

"Neither of us could've known it would get this bad."

Conan sighed heavily and wiped his arm over his eyes before moving on to bandage Kid's ribs. "I hate it when this happens…" he muttered.

"Which part?" Kid asked, watching the detective's face carefully.

"People using you as a cover for their own crimes," Conan said, gritting his teeth as anger surged up inside him again.

Something- something Kaito couldn't quite put his finger on- began tugging at his heart. He was touched by the detective's concern, and curious about where that concern stemmed from. So far, the only thing he knew for certain, was that Tantei-kun cared about him, in some sense of the word.

"Thank you," Kid said, as Conan began putting everything back in the first-aid kit.

"It's no problem," he shrugged.

"I'm serious," Kid insisted, placing his hand on the side of the detective's face, brushing his thumb over his cheek. "Thank you." Even in the dim light under the stars, Kid could see the tint of color that washed over his face.

Conan cleared his throat and stood up. "You're welcome…" he said, turning back towards the door he'd come through. "I'm gonna… keep investigating."


	14. Taking a bath together

"Is this as romantic as you thought it would be?" Conan asked, raising an eyebrow. He was reclining against one end of the bathtub, facing his boyfriend who was leaning back against the other. There was no way Kaito actually comfortable.

The tub was only halfway full so that Conan could sit without his being under the water. It just barely reached the magician's ribs. Kaito also had to bend his legs since the tub wasn't long enough, which meant his knees rose out of the water on either side of Conan's fully submerged body.

"Of course, it is~," Kaito said with a very pleased expression. "Spending time with you is always romantic."

Conan rolled his eyes, even as a flattered smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "You're so damn cheesy," he said, flicking water at his boyfriend.

"But you love me~," Kaito teased, playfully flicking water back at him.

Conan laughed and smacked his hand through the water, splashing the cheeky magician.


	15. One playing with the other’s hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever feelings they might have for each other are… vague.

Conan was surprised to see Kid sitting down, cross-legged on the roof, leaning back on his palms. Usually when he confronted the thief at heists, Kid was standing, alert, ready to disappear at a moments notice in a cloud of smoke.

He walked closer.

Kid glanced back, over his shoulder, then reached into his coat pocket. "I suppose you're here for this," he said, pulling out a long, pearl necklace with a large pendant.

"Ah, yeah…" Conan took the necklace and put it in his own pocket. Then he… wasn't quite sure what to do. Normally at that point they would part ways, but Kid didn't seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere, and he was curious why. "Are you… okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just tired," Kid said with a shrug. "I've done so many heists this month, I've barely had a chance to rest." As he spoke, he removed his hat and set it aside, running his fingers through his hair, and stretching out his neck and shoulders.

Conan was taken aback by the thief's willingness to let his guard down around him. It was the first time he'd seen Kid- in costume- without his hat. He had known the thief's hair was at least a little unruly, but seeing it in its full glory he realized it practically defied gravity. Each individual lock gently curved upwards towards the sky, separate but cohesive.

Most importantly, it looked so soft!

While Conan was captivated by the sight, he didn't even notice his own hand lifting and reaching out.

Kid tensed slightly at the feeling of fingers in his hair, more startled than anything. He glanced over at the detective 

Conan's eyes widened, and he immediately withdrew his hand, shocked at his own action. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that!"

"It's okay," Kid said, tilting his head towards him, "you can touch."

Conan hesitated a second, still embarrassed by himself. Then he reached out and very gently brushed his fingers through the extremely soft, fluffy hair.

"Wow…" he whispered, twisting one of the locks around his finger. It really was as nice to touch as it was to look at.


	16. Accidentally falling asleep together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the KidShin ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not super happy with how this one turned out, but better finished than perfect, y’know.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming tonight," Shin'ichi said, tipping his head back against the headboard of his bed.

Kid wanted to tease him. To say something like, 'Were you lonely without me~?' Or 'I'm faltered you waited up for me~', but something was wrong. The detective seemed… drained.

"The heist went much later than I intended," Kid explained, crossing the floor of Shin'ichi's bedroom to sit on the bed. "I thought you'd be asleep so I wasn't going to visit you tonight, but I flew by anyway, and when I saw your bedroom light on… I wanted to check on you."

Shin'ichi didn't say anything. He had, in fact, waited up specifically for Kid (and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that), but there had been another, underlying reason he had been avoiding going to sleep.

"Meitantei… is everything okay?" Kid asked, leaning closer.

A pained, half-hearted laugh broke the detective's melancholy expression. "It's stupid," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Tell me anyway," Kid said.

Shin'ichi was silent for a few seconds, considering his options. Then he sighed again. "Last night… I watched a really sad movie with some friends. I just… haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"Really sad?"

"The whole movie was just a bunch of tragic things happening to this one family. _Nothing_ good happened. There wasn't even a single shred of hope. It just ended with them all dying."

Kid drew in a breath through his teeth. "That is terrible… Why would you watch a movie like that?"

"We didn't know. The description said it was a mystery, which was a complete lie," Shin'ichi scoffed.

"I see… Are you… having a hard time sleeping because of it?"

The detective avoided eye contact, nodding almost imperceptibly.

"If it would help… I can stay here with you until you fall asleep," Kid offered.

Shin'ichi lowered his head, hiding his face as heat prickled across his cheeks. A tangled mess of emotions was swirling in his chest, all fighting against each other. He _wanted_ Kid to stay, and he was starting to suspect there was a deeper reason than just needing comfort to fall asleep. 

"Yeah…" he whispered, "I mean, if it's no trouble for you that is."

"No! Of course not. I'm happy to stay here with you," Kid assured him.

"Thanks…" Shin'ichi said. He moved over, and laid down, facing away from the thief. "You can… lay down too if you want." There were a few seconds of silence. Then he felt the bed shift slightly as Kid laid beside him.

Relief washed over the detective's entire body. The turbulent feelings in his chest settled down and suddenly he could breathe easily.

-  
Shin'ichi lazily opened his eyes. Judging by the faint light streaming in through the window, it was probably very early in the morning. He rolled onto his back, his shoulder bumping into the solid form of a body beside him. His heart jumped. First shocked and then excited.

 _He's still here!!_ He thought, eyes wide as he rolled onto his side to face the peacefully sleeping thief.

As embarrassing as it was, he just couldn't deny how happy it made him to see Kaitou Kid's face first thing in the morning. It was time to face the facts. He wasn't going to let him get away that time. When Kid woke up, he would make him stay for breakfast.


	17. Forehead or cheek kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forehead or cheek kisses… or top-of-head or hand kisses.
> 
> I couldn’t decide. So, here’s four really short ones!

KaiShin:  
"I just got a call," Shin'ichi said, pulling his jacket on as he passed behind the chair Kaito was sitting in. "There's another case. I have to go."

"Again?" His boyfriend asked, a faint sadness in his voice. Shin'ichi immediately doubled back and leaned down to press a kiss to Kaito's temple.

"Don't worry, I'll come back as soon as I can," he assured him with a smile.

KidShin:  
Kid gently took Shin'ichi's hand in his and lifted it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the detective's fingers. Then on his knuckles, then the back of his palm, again, and again, until Shin'ichi's other hand pushed his face away.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing??"

"Just trying to show my detective how much I love him~."

KaiCon:  
Conan loved cuddling for all the obvious reasons: warmth, quality time with his boyfriend, feeling safe and comfortable, etc. But there was another, little thing that never failed to flood his entire being with pure joy.

Kaito's arms tightened around him, signaling to Conan that the idea had occurred to the magician as it always did eventually. Then, he tilted his head down and placed a tiny, barely-there kiss on top of the detective's head.

Conan smiled. He doubted Kaito knew just how happy that tiny action made him.

KidCon:  
"Meitantei!! You had me scared half to death!!" Kid yelled, carrying the detective bridal-style in his arms after yet another hang glider rescue. Conan sighed.

"I only did it because I knew you would save me," he said. Then a mischievous idea crossed his mind. A way to at least diffuse the thief's anger for the time being. "Thank you! Thank you! My hero~!" He exclaimed, leaning up to kiss Kid's cheek.

Kid grit his teeth, a deep blush washing over his face. He wasn't done berating Conan for his reckless behavior, but… it could wait.


	18. No chapter today, sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration levels crashed hard

This chapter is just for me to tell you that I’m skipping the prompts ‘one adjusting the other’s jewelry/necktie/other’ and ‘back scratches’. Mostly because I can’t think of anything interesting to write for them.

My ideas were basically this:

Necktie- Shin’ichi adjusts Kid’s tie before a heists.

Back scratches- literally the same as the ‘head scratches’ one.

The good news, I guess, is that I do have ideas for the last two prompts, ‘reacting to the other crying about something’ and ‘slow dancing’.

Honestly though, I’m impressed I went this many days in a row consecutively.


	19. Reacting to the other crying about something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Magic Kaito episode 20.
> 
> Kid is in love with Conan. Conan doesn’t have feelings for Kid (yet), but he understands what it’s like to be unable to save people.

Kaito's stomach roiled as he sailed over the nighttime city streets. The cold air was biting, but not nearly enough to serve as an adequate distraction from the vivid memory of watching a person fall to their death. His hand was still sore from the man's struggling grasp. There was nothing he could do…

The thought of going home made his insides seize up. That place… it was so… normal, but the feelings tumbling through his being and rolling in his head were so far from normal. More than anything, all Kaito wanted in that moment was to be with someone, someone who knew him, someone on equal ground, someone who cared, or would at least understand.

Despite his usual rule of no texting while flying, he pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and found the number of the one person who fit the description, the person he loved.

The rational part of his brain argued against it. _It's the middle of the night, he's asleep, he won't want to see you anyway._ The emotional side of him resolutely ignored reason. 

'Are you awake?' Kaito's thumb hovered over send. _He doesn't even know my number. He'll just be confused, it's not worth it._

He closed his eyes and drew a slow, deep breath of the cold air into his lungs. The intense need for comfort swelled in his chest. It was risky. He hit send anyway.

-  
The harsh buzzing of his phone pulled Conan from the very beginnings of sleep. He grumbled and squeezed his eyes shut tight, reaching out to the edge of the futon, where his phone was resting beside his glasses.

He unlocked it, silencing the annoying vibration, then reluctantly brought it in front of his face and opened his eyes, peering at the much-too-bright screen.

Unknown number: 'Are you awake?'

_Unknown number? Anyone that I can imagine texting me this late is already saved in my contacts… unless they're using a different phone?_

'Who is this?' He asked. The response came almost immediately.

'Kid.'

 _Kid?? Kaitou Kid?_ Conan pushed himself up in the futon, and rubbed the sting of sleep deprivation from his eyes. _Didn't he have a heist tonight? Why is he texting me? And how does he have my number in the first place?_

He didn't get the chance to ask. The thief sent a barge of short, choppy messages.

'Something happened.'  
'It's over though.'  
'Hakuba's there anyway.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'I don't know why I'm bothering you.'  
'You were the only person I could think of.'

The detective furrowed his brow and reread the messages.

_Something happened? And I'm the only person he could think of? But not for help, because the thing is over, and there's already a detective there. He's clearly stressed out…_

'Are you okay?' He asked the thief. 'What happened?'

'Someone died.' A shiver ran down Conan's spine. He was certain Kid would never kill someone, but accidents happened. 'I'm really messed up about it,' Kid added. Conan's heart sank. 

_He texted me for comfort…_

'Where are you?' He asked. Then he got up, grabbed a sweatshirt, and quietly slipped out of the room.

'On the roof,' came the reply.

Conan sighed. _Of course._

-  
On the roof of the detective agency, he immediately spotted Kid pacing back and forth. The thief was clutching his arms close to his chest, shoulders raised and tense. Conan had never seen him like that before…

"Kid…" he said, alerting the thief to his presence as he walked closer.

"Meitantei…" Kid abruptly stopped pacing and turned to face the detective. Then he collapsed onto his knees, feeling as if the turbulent emotions in his chest where swirling all around him in an inescapable hurricane of misery. "I'm sorry for bothering you…" he said, an additional pang of quilt stabbing his heart.

"Don't be…" Conan spoke gently as he stepped right in front of the thief and placed a small hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me what happened."

"I… I couldn't save him… I _tried_ to…" He sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands.

Conan noticed he was missing a glove, and his bare hand had red marks… rather like fingers.

"He fell…" Kid whispered. "He just wouldn't- If I could have-." His breath hitched and his shoulders shuddered as tears began to wet his eyelashes. "He had a son," he continued, "and now that kid is all alone." A sob shuddered through his whole body.

Conan heart ached with sympathy for the thief. There were so many things he wanted to say. 'It wasn't your fault. You can't save everyone. What matters is that you tried.' But he knew how unhelpful those phrases were. Kid already knew those things. What he needed was just… comfort. So, Conan hugged him.

He squeezed him tight, and rubbed his small hand over his back, hoping the thief could somehow feel the understanding and sympathy flowing from his heart.

Kid was surprised for a brief second. Then he placed his hands on the detective's back in a delicate hug, and just… continued to cry, already feeling slightly better just having someone close.

A few minutes later, Kid leaned back, breaking the hug. "Thank you… Meitantei," he said softly, removing his monocle to wipe his tears off his face.

"Do you… feel better?" Conan asked.

"Yes," he said, standing up and putting his monocle back on. "I'm sorry again for bothering you…"

"You're not bothering me," Conan shook his head, "it's okay."


	20. Slow dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Shin’ichi have been together for about 6 years. They’re married and have a young child.
> 
> (The child is literally only mentioned in the first line. It’s a tiny, basically pointless detail that I just wanted to include because I love the idea of them being parents).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I imagine them dancing to is Old Soul by Saint Motel, but I didn’t write lyrics into the story so you can imagine a different song if you’d prefer.
> 
> (There is a choreographed dance to Old Soul, but that is not the dance I imagine them doing).

Shin'ichi returned to the living room after finally getting his and Kaito's daughter to go to sleep. He collapsed backwards onto the couch beside his husband, sighing heavily, exhausted from the day he'd had.

"Tired?" Kaito asked, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers.

"Extremely…" Shin'ichi mumbled. He cast a forlorn glance at the mystery novel resting on the end table. Their usual nighttime routine consisted of cuddling and reading together before going to bed, but that night he just wasn't interested.

He sighed again and rested his head on his husband's shoulder.

"It must be bad if you don't even feel like reading," Kaito said, squeezing his lover's hand tighter. Shin'ichi simply nodded. "If you want, we can go to bed early tonight."

"That sounds good."

"However…" Kaito continued, and Shin'ichi could hear a mischievous tone creep into his voice, "I'm not going to let you go to sleep in a bad mood."

"Oh? And what do you plan to do about it?"

"There's only one cure for a bad mood of this magnitude," Kaito said, leaning forward to grab his phone off the coffee table.

Shin'ichi only had to see him open the music app to know exactly where this was going. He nuzzled his face into his husband's shoulder. A nostalgic smile already forming on his lips.

As a kid, and even into his late teenage years, he'd thought couples that had a special song were way too lovey-dovey. He definitely never thought he'd be in that kind of relationship.

Kaito stood up and set his phone back on the table as the music began to play. He grabbed Shin'ichi's hands and pulled him up off the couch, leading him out into the middle of the living room floor and pulling him close.

They had danced to that song so many times, to the point that they didn't even need to think about it anymore. Their steps were perfectly in sync as they spun and swayed back and forth, around each other, and across the floor.

All the memories attached to that song began flowing through their minds. Kaito teaching Shin'ichi how to dance, their wedding, and several moments just like the one they were in at the present.

As the song began to slow down at the end, Shin'ichi rested his head on his husband's shoulder, embracing him in more of a gentle hug than a dance, even as they continued to sway with the music. Kaito sang along, his voice soft and full of love.

When the music faded away, they continued to hold each other close for several long seconds.

"Better?" Kaito asked.

"Much better," Shin'ichi replied with a content hum. Then, he lifted his head to look at his lover. "Thank you."

Kaito lowered his head, first touching their foreheads together, then their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just reading through these for the first time since posting them and noticed a lot of little typos that I decided to just leave since people could probably read through them just fine.
> 
> But I had to edit this particular chapter because somehow the ending wound up right in the middle??? Sorry to everyone who read it before I fixed it and was extremely confused!


	21. Bonus prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus prompt suggested by WaltzQueen.
> 
> “Conan gives a soothing hug to Kaito who has just been shrunk as well.”

Conan stopped dead in his tracks as the light from his watch fell over a crumpled pile of white cloth in the dark alleyway.

_Kid? Did something happen? Is he unconscious? Injured? Dead??_

He ran over and knelt down, noticing immediately that the form under all the fabric was not that of a young adult. The head of unruly hair poking out from under the cape, was that of a child.

_Oh no… no, no, no, no, no… How could this happen at a heist???_

"Kid!" Conan grabbed the thief's small shoulders and shook him. He heard a tiny groan, followed by Kid slowly pushing himself up.

"Meita-," Kid tried to speak, but stopped abruptly and cleared his throat, not used to the sound of a child's voice coming from his mouth. He looked down at himself, his hands completely covered by his sleeves. Then he looked up at the detective, shoulders slumping as he was forced to accept the reality of the situation.

"Kid… I'm so sorry…"

"What do I… _How_ do I… I can't do heists likes this!" Kid exclaimed.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to put that on hold," Conan said, placing a hand on the thief's shoulder.

"But… if Kid disappears… and _I_ disappear… people are going to suspect…" He trailed off, a distinct look of fear in his eyes.

Conan knew how difficult it was to avoid suspicion, the thief's fear was completely understandable.

"Come here…" the detective pulled Kid into a tight hug. "We'll figure something out, okay?"

Kaito hesitantly accepted the hug. It felt strange to be comforted by his rival, but… for the time being, it seemed they were on the same side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read these prompts! If you feel like it, please tell me which ones you liked most!
> 
> And a special thank you to WaltzQueen and JadeNightTheWriter for leaving so many lovely comments. I always really enjoyed reading them!


End file.
